Shifty
Apperance Shifty is a fluffy Border Collie who has a light blue marking that goes over both eyes and stretches up onto the left ear. There's a silver parting the blue that goes up the middle of the eyes and across the lower half of the face and part of the back; the two blue segments that cover the eyes do not meet. He has a silver neck all around. Continuing from the neck the silver follows down his chest slightly and partly onto his forelegs. His forelegs have a blue wrapping around it, and his foreleg paws are silver - Following like the reference photo at the bottom of this Wiki. His underbelly is a lighter silver, and the remainder of his body is blue excluding a patch of silver on either side of his hind legs; not symmetrical. His hind legs carry the blue down up until his paws, which, too, are silver - following like the reference photo. His tail is blue up until the end, which is silver. Colour Pallet Fur Light Blue https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/AFCBF2/ #AFCBF2 and Silver https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/F6F6F6/ #F6F6F6 Eyes Brown https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/A55301/ #A55301 Kerchief Light Brown https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/B5651D/ #B5651D with some Dark Brown https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/894C16/ #894C16 splotches as the pattern. Paw Pads Pinkish https://aminoapps.com/c/AdventureBay/tag/FFE9E8/ #FFE9E8 Personality Shifty is a small pupper who has had a rather negative past, full of lies, false hope and abuse, though despite this, he keeps his head up for the sake of others. He's fairly lovable little pup with a huge heart, who loves to give and receive wonderful hugs and warm snuggles. He tends to keep to himself at times and can be overcome with a sudden wave of anxiety and fear, seemingly at random. He doesn't like himself all too much which may appear to be a problem, but it doesn't entirely hold him back. He does a lot of silly things, which he regrets in his past, but he puts these things in the past as best as he can, no matter how much they come back to haunt him. Despite his self-disliking, he would never miss an attempt at cheering up and helping any of his friends when an opportunity is thrown his way; he would sacrifice absolutely everything he has for them. He keeps many of his friends very very close to him, as he is in fear that he may lose them one day, so he wants to create unforgettable memories and make an everlasting positive impact on those close to his heart, so they still remember if anything does occur. Traits Likes *Friends *Cooking *Creating memories *Changing lives for the positive *Cookies *Music *Reading *His Kerchief *Attempting new things Dislikes *Himself *Spiders *Making his friends feel bad. *Small spaces *Big crowds *Losing his friends. *Peer Pressure *Being disturbed when having his own time *Stress Weaknesses *Ear noms *Boops *Tail hugs Gallery 20180425-000.jpg|Reference Sheet by Paris on Adventure Bay Amino Shifty Tail Wag.gif|Tail Wagging Shifty by Emmett on Adventure Bay Amino Category:Original Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Therapy Dog Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Pansexual Pups Category:Polyamorous Pups